Dark Mind
Dark Mind is the primary antagonist and the final boss of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. He is a mysterious deity who sought to conquer the Mirror World by using people's worst reflections of themselves. Boss Battle Dark Mind first appears after Dark Meta Knight is defeated and Kirby and his clones are sucked into a vortex. Meta Knight also throws the Master Sword in the vortex for Kirby to wield. First Form In his first form, Dark Mind constantly teleports around. He mainly attacks by either creating and firing stars at the Kirbies, either in wave or stream formations, or by swinging his mirror's around. Dark Mind's first form battles the Kirbies more than once on a variety of past stages (Radish Ruins, Cabbage Cavern, Candy Constellation, Peppermint Palace), shattering when he is defeated. After each defeat, Dark Mind gains new attacks, such as homing multiple stars in on Kirby and dropping bombs that have screenwide explosions. Dark Mind's weak spot is his third eye, located on his chest. While Dark Mind is always vulnerable to any attacks, he will take more damage if he is attacked with his cloak opened. After his fourth defeat, Dark Mind will explode violently and transform into his true form. Second Form The Kirbies are then teleported to a red, gaseous area alongside Dark Mind, who is at this point a large, fiery eye. Dark Mind then grows larger before initiating battle with Kirby and his clones. Dark Mind's primary attack consists of him swinging his mirrors around as he slowly descends to the bottom of the screen. Dark Mind will also summon enemies, fire a large laser beam down at the Kirbies, and shoot a smaller laser and deflect around the screen using his mirrors. By far his most annoying attack is flipping the screen upside down and either dropping a bomb or firing a large laser beam at Kirby. In order to damage Dark Mind, the player will have to either attack his eye or attack his mirrors. While breaking his mirrors deals extra damage to the boss, it will also summon four cutter blades, which can damage Kirby if the player is not careful. After Dark Mind's health is completely drained, he will close his eye and shrink, transforming into an unstable fireball. Final Form Dark Mind then attempts to escape, albeit while pursued by the Kirbies riding on Warp Stars. Dark Mind will then fire stars at the Kirbies and attempt to ram them. Depleting his health causes him to start to explode, and the credits to start rolling. A mini-game also pops up to keep track of the player's hits on Dark Mind. While Dark Mind can no longer damage the Kirbies, he will still attack them. Eventually, after the credits are done rolling, Dark Mind will explode, adding 30 points onto the tally. Trivia * Dark Mind's second and third forms bear a striking resemblance to the Eye of Sauron from Lord of the Rings. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains